Born Out of Your Time
by infadinityfollower
Summary: The end always gives way to another beginning. Another story to read, another show to watch. Another time to scrutinize.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

" _I am proud to announce to these turning in or those who had the luck to be in the crowd themselves that just in a few moments will the Vers's Second Goodwill company soon be turning on another one of their aldnoah powered generators to replace the-"_

Ajuka Beelzebub stop paying attention to the woman news reporter as soon as she starting launching into a rehearsed speech about just what the Vers's Orbital Knights had done in their campaign against earth.

Letting a dark chuckle slip past his lips, Ajuka mused that even in this new time of peace the terran government was still trying to suck up all of the pity it could prossably get from the Vers Empire. Still even he a Satan Lord was enjoying the peace of this new era.

Normally Ajuka wouldn't have cared about what just was going on earth but normally Ajuka wouldn't have to deal the with the horribly annoying personalities of his best friend Sirzechs Lucifer and fellow Satan Lord Serafall Leviathan.

Well normally Ajuka wouldn't find their personalities that challenging to deal with after all Ajuka had been dealing with them for hundreds of years so what were a couple more?

They say hindsight is 20/20 and Ajuka couldn't agree more after dealing with his fellow Satan Lords sis-con obsessions. After Heaven's Fall all of the supernatural world's eyes were on the conflict between terrans and the Vers Empire.

But time past and the watching eyes were disappointed as never more happen as a ceasefire of sorts fell into place and yet just when they had turn their eyes away Earthfall happened. The shock wave from the martian landing castles had cause so much death and destruction was the eye opener that the supernatural needed to distance themselves from the coming conflict. After all even if the terrans lost control of the earth the supernatural would still be here, existing in the shadows forevermore.

Then the damage numbers had trickled in from the impact craters made by the martian landing castles and the coming war saw one more side entering, the supernatural side. Too many of their kind had fallen victim to the shock wave for them to let it pass.

Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Youki, Vampires, Werewolves, and other supernatural creatures had all been caught in the death toll and the families had called for blood. Yet what could they do against the might of the supertechnology powered by Aldnoah?

Nothing… it was just that simple. The supernatural could do nothing for the cry of blood nor could they strike at the source of their anger and hate. The Vers Empire was based light years away from earth and neither earth or the supernatural world had any means to reach out to it.

And so the supernatural retreated into their own territory and created sub dimensions which they would inhabitant and watch the outcome of the war.

Ajuka sat back contently in his personal crafted chair and remembered how 3 years ago devil and fallen angel kind had retreated into the underworld like pest to escape the war being raged on Earth. Time and time again Ajuka had stop both Sirzechs and Serafall from trying to destroy the Orbital Knights which had landing in various places around the world.

The Sad thing was Sirzechs and Serafall were not trying to destroy them because of what they had done to devil kind. No the two satans wanted to destroy the Orbital Knights because it would allow both their younger sisters to return to their gifted territory. From what Ajuka had been able to gather both of their siblings had often inquired just what was the state of Earth and when could they return and Sirzechs and Serafall being the sick sis-cons that they were wanted to fulfill any and ever wish they possibly could for their little sisters.

For almost three years had Ajuka been forced to restrain a superdevil and a borderline superdevil from trying to intervene in the Earth-Mars second war. For almost three years had Ajuka been forced to listen to every and any complaint his best friend Sirzechs had with the war and for almost three years had Ajuka been forced to attend to his duties as a Satan Lord instead of his own hobbies.

Don't get him wrong Ajuka loved his job and would preformed his duties as one who did but being in charge of the technology department for all of devil kind could get pretty stale. Devil kind was a stagnant race that could and would steal the technology of other races for itself, humanity being the usual one. As such Ajuka tried his very best to invent something that all of devil kind could be proud of.

Enter the Evil Piece System and bam Ajuka had accomplished both his life goals so early into his existence that he just didn't know what to do with himself. When Ajuka and Sirzechs had risen to the status of Satan Lords he had been so full of pride and happiness he couldn't even probably describe it. When Sirzechs had taking up the mantle of domestic affairs Ajuka had chosen to take the technology department into his cold loving hands.

And when he had done so all of devil kind expected the world of him… _and the world he provided_. The Evil Piece System had answered all of devil kind problems which truly needed to be attended too. The Evil Piece System had answer the problem of the devil reproduction by reincarnating other species into devils. The Evil Piece System had swell the ranks of the devil military to numbers only rivaled by the Fallen Angels currently. The Evil Piece System had even answered the problem of their stagnating culture by introducing the cultures of other reincarnated devils into to their own.

Truly Ajuka could create nothing better but that didn't stop him from trying. His duties had all but been fulfilled and so Ajuka had thrown himself into his hobbies to try and create something better then the Evil Piece System and had horribly failed. Every time Ajuka had made or discovered something great he had found out very soon that the humans had created it or found it before him.

Electricity, plumbing, enclose housing and even fucking fossil fuels, humans had beaten him to it. It had only become worse has humans continued to progress at a frightening rate and invent things like the internet, nuclear fusion, even space travel but still Ajuka had refused to give up. He knew that soon he could find something to match and surpass anything the humans had found so far.

Then the humans found the Hyper Gate leading to the super technology Aldnoah and Ajuka knew he had been beat and so he had tossed in the towel, hanged up his coat and said 'Fuck it… I'm done.' and admitted to his defeat after so many years of waging his silent prideful war.

" _Oh my gosh there he is! There he is! On the stage right now, greeting the courtness right now is Inaho Kaizuka himself!"_

The fine glass of blood wine stopped inches from Ajuka's lips as he processed the fabled name. Inaho Kaizuka was a named known across all circles of the supernatural as the terran responsible for probably being the reason why the United Earth Front had won the war. The fact that there was nothing truly otherworldly about Inaho Kaizuka was truly inspiring. He had no Sacred Gear nor a lick of magic to speak of. Inaho Kaizuka was not blessed by some god or deity or taken in by some supernatural creature and trained in some powerful way.

Everything Inaho Kaizuka is, is because he is just simply that good. If they were some words Ajuka could use to describe Inaho Kaizuke well he had a choice few.

Still Ajuka owned this Inaho Kaizuke much, if it was true that the boy had a hand in being the main reason why the Earth-Mars War had ended and had allowed the younger sisters of his fellow satans to return to their territory, stopping the unique quirks of his co-workers from over-taking their sense of reason and allowing Ajuka to not have to deal with them and return to his hobbies.

Truly this Inaho Kaizuka deserved a reward but what did Ajuka have to give him? Riches, power, and women did not seem to interest the terran so that was out. Maybe knowledge on the supernatural world? No even that was probably desired little by terran. After all what were your next door dimension neighbors compared to your planetary neighbors?

Still Ajuka had something to give the boy, something he had found no use for, not with all of devil kind willing and unknowing providing him with data.

Ajuka still had his King Piece he had perfected long ago. Crafted and modified to be the best it possibly could. Ajuka's entire Evil Piece set was created and optimized to be the very best among other sets. The irregular concept of Mutation Pieces was perfected into 'Perfect Pieces' allowing maybe even deity level beings to be resurrected into devils and his safeguard feature 'Unused Pieces' was improved tenfold allowing for faster evolution and power growth and Ajuka's King Piece was the only Evil Piece in existence to lessen the negative effects suffered onto those who relied on the King Pieces true power.

With an evil smile, Ajuka drowned his full glass in one large glurp and let a nasty grin cross his features as he thought just how to deliver his Evil Piece set to Inaho Kaizuka.

He would make sure Inaho Kaizuka couldn't return his gift either.

* * *

 _How convenient._

 _The smell of the sea heavily flooded his nostrils as he exited his wreck of a kataphrakt and instantly Inaho started checking himself for any wounds but found none besides a couple of aches and bruises and a thick stream of blood flowing into his organic eye causing it to string horribly._

 _Other than the few injuries on his person that crash landing was probably his best atmospheric reentry mixed with battle to the death Inaho would hopefully ever do. It took Inaho a second to tap into his ocular replacement to remotely control his kataphrakt's barely working sensory systems to find just where his target was._

 _Instantly Inaho's head did a sharp turn and located the bleeding form of his current adversary trying to drag himself onto the soft dry sand of… Madagascar really? Still Inaho have never once been led astray when using his ocular replacement._

 _How convenient._

 _His adversary was bleeding badly from what looks like a piece of his own personal martian kataphrakt sticking out of his side. His adversary seem to be desperately clinging onto something. Whether that something was his life, rage, hate, pride or love it all matter little to Inaho for surely Slaine Troyard was at his end_

 _How convenient._

 _The rage of the tide masked his descent and approach up onto his adversary completely and Troyard was too caught up with merely surviving to ever noticed Inaho's slow steady approach. In truth Inaho wanted to shoot Troyard dead right then and there. Pay Troyard back for taking his eye by taking his life._

 _Matter of fact Inaho wouldn't have to dirty his hands if he truly wanted Troyard dead. The large piece of metal sticking out Troyard's side would surely bleed him dry and even if Troyard found someway to survive from bleeding out the natural ecosystem of Madagascar would rend his to pieces in his weakened state._

 _Still Inaho had a promise to keep to a blond beautiful otherworldly princess who he was discovering was leagues more complicated than he thought and he was only truly beginning to understand that. So Inaho make sure his next couple of steps were long strides and were loud for even his dying adversary to hear and spoke those fateful words._

" _Slaine Troyard for endarging the royal line of the Vers Empire and war crimes against the United Earth Front you hereby are under arrest until you can be proven guilty and or innocent."_

 _Inaho watched how Troyard froze before turned around and directed a truly hateful gaze towards Inaho and spoke never truer words._

" _I hate you."_

 _Troyard spoke those words with so much venom and hate that they just had to be true and yet Inaho said nothing back. Content to merely keep his firearm firmly positioned onto Troyard's now shaking body._

" _I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_

 _Inaho noticed how Troyard's body lurched forward with a painful movement and some intent to cause him bodily harm only to start retching into the water in front of Inaho. Inaho noted there was blood covering Troyard's stainless vomiting. Hopefully Reyet or Yuki would arrive soon with proper medical equipment onboard._

 _How convenient_

 _...For i feel nothing but utter disdain for you..._

* * *

A\N Oh? what's this? Another one-shot? ...cool...


End file.
